


Black and White

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: B&W Films, Crying, F/M, Movie Tickets, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tissues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, movie posters, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: only two people who bought tickets to see this movie





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



The movie poster outside of the small movie theater caught your attention. They didn't make movies like this anymore you thought. Black and white, having lost its popularity to the eye catching colored films; it was an underrated art form. And now, with nothing to do with the rest of your afternoon, you thought what better way would there be to pass the time then to watch a cheap, foreign, indie film. You paid for your ticket, and went straight in, then stopped.

How was it that a place like this wasn't full of customers?

All along the walls, every bit of space was covered in Classic movie posters, as well as celebrity caricatures, and charcoal drawings of lesser known actors. You walked past the lobby, to the furthermost room where the movie you were about to watch would start. The sound proofing panels screamed 80s, which was probably the last time the carpet had been replaced, but otherwise it was fairly comfortable. Considering it was a smaller theater, you weren't that surprised when all the pre-movie advertising was geared towards the geriatric.

Looking around, you saw no one else except a tall man sitting in the middle, whose head was obstructing your view on an advertisement for foot ointment. There was one of two things you could do. One, you could ask him politely if he'd move somewhere else. Or two, you could sit in the same row. You went with option two, and sat two seats away.

Right away, he took notice of your presence, looked around, and then back at you. “Gosh, I-I-I was probably in the - in the way again. I'm sorry, this - this doesn't happen very often. I can move back there.”

“No, it's okay. Actually, I think we're the only two people who bought tickets to see this movie.”

“Possibly. It usually gets busy a-a-around seven, but it's - it's still early.”

You thought to yourself for a while, ignoring the advertisements. You usually went to bigger theaters, where the seats reclined, and there was different level seating, but this felt awkward. Were you really going to watch a movie only you and some other person bought tickets for? For starters, you didn't even bother reading the summary on the poster. 

“Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but what's the movie about?”

“It's ugh - it's about an alien that crashes into - into t-t-the sea. On an island, off the coast of Italy is a - is a young woman, washing laundry, wondering about her purpose. They meet, one night under - under a new moon, and that um changes them forever.”

“Oh, well that does sound interesting.”

* * *

The main characters ran away from the angry islanders. The young woman glanced upon her alien lover. The alien kissed her hand, and decided they would dance for one last time. They waltzed, and he lifted her high into the air, and they spun, faster, and faster, until they became but a cloud a dust, carried away by the breeze, until there was nothing, but memories left behind. And even as the credits rolled, you found yourself a sobbing mess, happy that at least they got their happily ever after, while you were led to believe they wouldn't have otherwise. You weren't the only one. The older man beside you, had been crying early on into the film, and you wondered who was more relieved.

“That was a really good movie right?” you sniffled.

“It was - it was so,” he sniffled. “beautiful.”

Poor man proceeded to cry even harder, hiding his face with his hands. You stood, moved closer, and sat right beside him. Searching your purse, you found an extra pack of tissues and dropped it onto his lap. He calmed a little, and smiled at your gift. “T-t-thank you, I ugh - I'm glad you came. If I - if I would have watch this alone, I don't know what I-I-I-I would have done.”

Something about this sensitive older man compelled you to want to be kind to him. “Hey, it's okay. Sometimes we have to watch a movie that makes us cry, because then we can appreciate the movies that make us smile more.”

Wiping away his tears, he brightened, relieved to see you were still there. “I'm sorry, usually I um - I usually don't cry this much, but thank you for the - for the tissues.”

“You're welcome.”

You waited until the credits were over, and the lights turned back on before you stood, and turned towards him. “I hope you'll have a good evening sir, it was nice watching the movie with you.”

When he stood, you were surprised to see that he towered over you. “Likewise.”

You studied him, intrigued by his bowl haircut, buck teeth, and lab coat. You weren't sure what it was, but after the strange movie, and your mutual tears over a good film, it seemed slightly melancholic to think you weren't going to see him again after this. “I never did get your name, not that it matters, but you know, just in case I see you again, it would be nice to know.”

He wrung his hands, slightly nervous as to what you would do. “I'm R-R-Rick.”

“Well Rick, if you ever see me again, I'd love to share some popcorn with you or something.”

“R-r-really?”

“Sure, if it happens that we're the only ones who had come to see a movie,” you touched his arm. “then at least we can enjoy it together.”

 


End file.
